Italiano
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "Amate, amate, tutto il resto é nulla" (Ama, ama, el resto no importa) ― Jean de La Fontaine TRADUCCIÓN
1. Lei

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Italiano**

 **Capítulo 1 ― Lei**

 **(Ella)**

Los pies cubiertos por botas de cuero aún no alcanzaban el suelo. Balanceando las rodillas, muy entretenida con el nuevo material en sus manos, Isabella no nota la llegada de otros niños al curso de lenguas. El cabello se mueve en sus hombros y está libre de cualquiera de los ganchos que su mamá intentó colocarle más temprano ese día ―ya era bastante con las botas―

Cuando su abuela la visitó el mes pasado, había aprendido con su papá, que la Señora Dwyer ―mamá de su mamá― perdió un poco la memoria con la llegada de la edad, y su nacionalidad italiana ahora solo le permitía comunicarse en su lengua madre. Fue entonces que Renée decidió que su hija debía aprender más que media docena de palabras que ella le enseñaba.

―Isabella? ―Una mujer muy alta para ella, de ojos oscuros, la mira hacia el asiento―. ¿Vamos al salón?

La pequeña mira a su nueva profesora y asiente con la cabeza, aceptando su mano para que la guie por el camino.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí empezando con esta nueva traducción, en serio que no pude evitarlo, esta historia me mata, es sencilla pero hermosa, sé que la amarán también. Los capítulo son la gran mayoría de este tamaño, así que por ese motivo publicaré uno diario, son 34 en total.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus opiniones :3**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	2. Lui

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 — Lui**

 **(Él)**

La clase apenas tiene cuatro alumnos. Todos parecen tener la misma edad promedio —entre ocho y diez años— y no parecen aburridos. El niño de la esquina aún tiene intacto el plástico que envuelve su material; el video juego en sus manos está infinitamente más interesante. Pero el ruido es molesto para los que no entienden, como la niña de botas de cowboy, que cree que está siendo discreta al taparse uno de sus oídos con la palma, donde descansa su cabeza.

Después de pedir que guarden sus aparatos electrónicos, la profesora les enseña cómo decir: "Mi nombre es…", animando a los alumnos a presentarse ante los otros. Comenzó con la rubia de cabello largo en la esquina opuesta al niño de cabello rojizo del video juego.

— _Mi chiamo_ Rosalie.

— _Mi chiamo_ Jasper.

— _Mi chiamo Isabella._

— _Mi chiamo_ Edward —finalizó el chico de cabellos rojizos. La morena a su lado continuó mirándolo, y a él no le gustó ese gesto, ni sus botas. Pero tal vez a ella no le gustara su cabello color zanahoria, entonces no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias por sus reviews, alertras y favoritos, como autora y a la historia, es un pago magnífico. Me alegra que les esté gustado. Espero sus opiniones. Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	3. Loro

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 — Loro**

 **(Ellos)**

La clase termina con todos sabiendo cómo presentarse, preguntar dónde viven y responder. Las mamás esperan ansiosas en la recepción, con la expectativa de ver a sus hijos emocionados con el nuevo curso, pero las reacciones no dicen mucho.

—¿Cómo te fue en la primera clase? —La sonrisa tensa cubre la mitad de su rostro.

—Normal. —El pequeño de cabello rojizo se encoge de hombros, que está más preocupado por regresar su atención al videojuego pausado.

—¿Te gustó la profesora? —Un intento más. Su respuesta se limita a asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Conociste muchos amiguitos nuevos?

—Los conocí, mamá. —Su tono indica que no podría tener más de cinco años, y que su paciencia infantil no está para conversas pequeñas.

—Cierto... —Finalmente suspira derrotada y lo guía con la mano en sus hombros hacia la salida.

La niña de botas extrañas —Isabella, él recuerda—, está del lado de afuera de la puerta, observando a los carros pasar, esperando a sus tutores, posiblemente.

—Pregúntale si quiere un aventón, Edward —insiste Esme—. Suelta un rato ese videojuego.

Edward levanta los ojos, que no parecen satisfechos con la propuesta y bufa malcriado, antes de obedecer al pedido.

—Niña, mi mamá pidió que te preguntara si quieres una aventón a tu casa —aún con su tono aburrido, sus mejillas se calentaron sin permiso.

—No, gracias. Mi papá ya debe estar por llegar.

—Ya. —Edward está por irse, pero cuando se gira, su mamá le da una mirada para que insista—. ¿Estás segura?

—Querida, ¿vas a estar bien si te quedas sola? —Esme interrumpe y Edward rola los ojos, preguntándose por qué ella misma no inició la conversa.

—Él me viene a buscar cuando salga del trabajo, dentro de poquito llega.

—Está bien. —Esme parece satisfecha con la respuesta más completa—. Cualquier día, si lo necesitas…

La mamá le guiña e Isabella le agradece con una sonrisa.


	4. Dopo I'estate

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 — Dopo I'estate**

 **(Después del verano)**

El sol de verano, que estaba terminando, había sido justo con el chico de cabello rojizo. Ahora con recién cumplidos diez años, después de algunos días en la playa, algunos mechones se volvieron un poco más doradas. Las mejillas bronceadas hacían que el verde de sus ojos infantiles los volviera más profundos.

Cuando la profesora los llamó al salón, en lugar de traer su videojuego, trajo como distracción un comic de su más nuevo súper héroe favorito dentro del libro de italiano.

—¿Alguien sabe si Isabella viene a la clase? —la profesora pregunta, obteniendo solo respuestas de hombros de los tres alumnos presentes—. ¿Edward? —insiste ella.

—No lo sé —responde, con los ojos atentos en el libro entre sus manos.

Él sabía que le habían preguntado porque su mamá insistía en llevarla a casa todas las veces que su padre se retrasaba en ir a buscarla. Pero aun así, no dejó de sentirse molesto por la pregunta en frente de todos. ¿Qué pensarían después de eso? ¿Que eran mejores amigos? ¿Novios? Puaj.


	5. Ballerina In Ritardo

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 —Ballerina In Ritardo**

 **(Bailarina retrasada)**

Apenas colocó los pies dentro del lugar, los que hace poco estaban deslizándose por las tablas, Bella toma un gran suspiro, aliviada de finalmente haber llegado. Ella sabía que no iba a resultar continuar en las clases de baile —aunque las haya hecho durante solo dos semanas—. Su mamá, en un intento de volverla un poco más coordinada, insistió que aprendiera por lo menos a caminar con un poco más de gracia e intentara no llevarse los muebles y puertas cuando tropezaba en el camino.

Pero la pequeña solo se frustraba cuando tuvo que hacer los tales "plies"

La recepcionista, con una sonrisa, le pide que se calme y que beba un poco de agua antes de entrar al salón. Ella obedece y agradece con el rostro pintado de rosa. El collant** aún le incomoda, así como el coque** demasiado apretado. Golpear la puerta llamaría tanto la atención como su ropa de bailarina.

—Con permesso, professore (1) —Dice Bella, sabiendo que es mejor comenzar con el pie correcto.

Edward se fija en que el cabello de ella está recogido graciosamente, y que sus zapatos son extraños. Bella, sintiéndose observada por todos, recoge las piernas bajo ella y se concentra en abrir el material.

—Graciosa ropa —dice él, con ganas de reír. No con maldad, pero las palabras solo le sirven para juntar más motivos por los cuales Bella no quiere continuar en la danza.

—Stupido (2) —responde murmurando.

(1) Con permiso, profesora.

(2) Estúpido.

* Está en francés: medias.

** Está en francés: moño.


	6. Piccoli

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 — Piccoli**

 **(Pequeña)**

—Hola —Bella llama la atención de la recepcionista—. ¿Puede llamar a mi mamá y preguntarle quién me va a venir a buscar? —Las palabras son susurradas, por algún motivo, ella siente vergüenza del niño que se sienta algunos puestos más lejos.

Su plan no funcionó. A la recepcionista le gusta hablar y reír alto con sus compañeras de trabajo, y es muy directa cuando dice que Isabella debe irse con Edward porque ya todo está "arreglado". Bella odia los arreglos de los adultos.

Los niños se miraron sin saber qué hacer. Edward sabe que en pocos minutos su mamá lo estará esperando en el estacionamiento, y confía en el para ir solo hasta allá. Pero ahora que tenía compañía —de una niña— ¿qué debía hacer?

—No la dejes atrás, ¿entendiste, Edward? —la profesora le pide, mirándolo como cuando su mamá acostumbraba a decirle: "te estoy mirando"

El chico de cabellos rojizos bufa discretamente, pero toma la mano de la niña de ropa graciosa y sale rápido del salón. Bella ignora las risitas de los adultos y hala su mano de regreso antes de llegar a las escaleras.

—¿Por qué me halas?

—Mira, eres niña y pequeña, tengo que llevarte hasta el carro.

A Isabella no le gusta la lógica, pero siente que su mano no puede escapar de la de él. Aun teniendo la misma edad, Edward parece mayor y más fuerte. Por primera vez se da cuenta cómo sus mejillas se calientan cerca del chico de cabello rojizo.


	7. Buon Compleanno

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 — Buon Compleanno**

 **(Feliz Cumpleaños)**

La chica que antes se vestía de acuerdo a cómo su mamá quería, ahora cumple doce años. Isabella tiene el cabello relativamente más largo, lleno de nuevas ondas y ha crecido considerablemente. Avergonzada por su altura, intenta con un jean un poco más largo y abrigos dos números mayores que ella, para esconder el hecho de que su cuerpo está cambiando. Pero nunca pasa desapercibida.

Hoy, la profesora decide hacer de la clase una mini-fiesta, con una mini-torta y mini-globos, para la alumna que siempre da lo mejor en las clases. Isabella quiere esconderse y desaparecer dentro de su capucha oscura. Edward intenta controlar la risa junto con Jasper, pero no hacen un buen trabajo. Rosalie está quieta, entendiendo el dolor de su compañera de clase. Su cuerpo había cambiado en el verano y ahora tiene que usar sostenes en lugar de tops deportivos.

Bella veía cómo ella llamaba la atención de los chicos y moría de miedo de que le pasara lo mismo.

Todos están deleitados con la cantidad de azúcar ingerida de la torta y del refresco cuando llega el final de la clase. Había sido divertido cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" en italiano, y definitivamente gracioso ver a los chicos decir tonterías con las bocas llenas.

—¿Qué tal un juego? —propone la profesora—. Cada uno dice una cualidad que le gusta de la persona de al lado.

Algunos gruñidos y malas caras, pero ninguna protesta.

—I suoi cappelli. (1) —Isabella es la primera en elogiar el cabello de Rosalie, que sonríe en respuesta.

—Pazienza. (2) —la rubia dice sobre su hermano.

—Divertente (3) —Jasper se tarda un poco, pero logra que todos rían.

—Lentiggini —murmura Edward.

—¿Qué es lentiggini? —pregunta Rosalie intrigada.

—Pecas —Sonríe, reparando en cómo su piel pálida contrasta con las pequeñas pecas surtidas en sus mejillas y nariz.

—Oh.

* * *

 **(1) Su cabello.**

 **(2) Paciencia.**

 **(3) Gracioso.**

* * *

 **Con todo mi amor, para mi May querida, por reconocerme y amarme, así como yo la amo :***

* * *

 **Infinitas gracias por leer, por sus reviews hermosos *.* por sus favoritos y alertas, es un grandioso pago.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	8. Revelazione

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 — Revelazione**

 **(Revelación)**

Es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. El grupo ahora es más grande, las bromas son más constantes por culpa de la convivencia durante los últimos cinco años. Finalmente los chicos llegaron a la misma altura de las niñas. Era extraño conversar con ellas tocando sus hombros.

Rosalie es la primera en ponerse de pié y correr hacia la salida, dejando a Jasper atrás, rolando los ojos. Su cabello también perece más largo, y los rizos casi cubren sus ojos.

—Wow —exclama Edward cuando siente el gran golpe de Rosalie en su hombro—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Dolor de estómago o algo así?

—No. Un novio. —Suelta un suspiro cansado.

—Oh.

—Sí. —Los dos continúan el camino hasta la salida y ven a un chico que parece más viejo con los brazos alrededor de ella—. Mierda, él parece… mucho mayor.

—Tiene carro. —Jasper se encoge de hombros—. De primer año, creo.

—A todas las chicas de nuestra edad les gusta los tipos mayores —murmura. Jasper solo ríe.

—Carajo —escuchan a sus espaldas la voz de Isabella, que está intentando abrir una cajita de anteojos. Jasper camina y la ayuda—. Gracias.

—No sabía que usabas lentes —observa.

—Ugh, odio usar lentes. Mi mamá no me deja usar lentillas.

—Pero nunca los has usado en las clases.

—Solo me los coloco cuando me voy… —Explica bajito, sintiéndose avergonzada.

—¡Vamos, Jazz! —Rosalie grita desde el otro lado de la calle y él se despide rápido de sus compañeros que se quedan.

—¿Por qué no usas tus lentes en las clases? —pregunta Edward, después de un silencio extraño. Parece curioso.

—Me quedan extraños en el rostro. No me acostumbro, creo —responde, empujando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —pregunta misterioso. Parece mucho más alto ahora, y su voz definitivamente cambió. Bella asiente—. Uso un aparato en la boca para dormir.

—¿De verdad? —Bella parece sorprendida con la revelación, reparando mejor en sus dientes.

—Los lentes no te quedan mal.


	9. Bacio

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 — Bacio**

 **(Beso)**

—¿Por qué Rosalie no vino? —pregunta Bella al final de la clase.

—Ciao, professore (1). —Salen despidiéndose.

—Terminó con su novio ayer, no se sentía bien.

—Oh, qué mal. Dile que lo lamento.

—No te preocupes —Jasper promete, cogiendo las llaves de su carro y exhibiéndolas. Sintiéndose orgulloso de haber conseguido su licencia.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —Edward llega queriendo saber. Bella hace una expresión de confusión—. Rosalie —aclara.

—Terminó con su novio, no se sentía bien —repite las palabras de Jasper sin entender por qué siente una pisca de irritación en su estómago.

—Oh. —Ella amplia los ojos, pasando la mano por los finos cabellos que parecen pesar sobre su cabeza—. Los novios son un problema.

—¿Verdad? —Bella ignora a su vergüenza y pregunta.

—Siempre terminan por boberías —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Pasó así contigo? —se lanza a preguntar. Su cuello parece estar en llamas, pero ella lo ignora.

—No tengo novia, si eso es lo que quieres saber —Edward dice, como un sabelotodo.

—Yo no… No era eso lo que… Hmm… —Bella se atropella en su explicación.

Suspirando, decide arreglarlo. Edward sonríe convencido y se para enfrente de la chica una cabeza más baja, tapando un poco el sol que se refleja en sus anteojos. Él se agacha lo suficiente para darle tiempo de alejarse, pero ella continúa parada. Sus ojos escondidos detrás de los anteojos miran en cualquier dirección, menos a su rostro, pero su barbilla se mueve ligeramente hacia arriba, dándole el permiso que él quería para alcanzar sus labios. Todo el frío que debería sentir por el fino saco, se evapora. El beso es delicado, suave, lento, y una de las mejores cosas que Isabella pudo haber sentido hasta hoy.

* * *

(1) Adiós, profesora.


	10. Silenzio

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **NOTA: Las edades de los chicos en el capítulo pasado eran: B: 14, E: 15, J: 16, R: 15 En este capítulo son un año mayores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 — Silenzio**

 **(Silencio)**

Él mira su cabello, ahora más largo, y recuerda cuando vivía preso en un coque que ella odiaba. Ella se da cuenta de su mirada e intenta esconder el rostro mientras apoya una mejilla en la mano. Edward está mucho más alto y su voz es mucho más gruesa. Bella ya había visto a sus padres y ellos no eran tan altos como él. Parecía haber sido ayer cuando se sentía una gigante cerca de su pequeña figura. Y el color de cabello, era definitivamente diferente.

Han pasado algunos meses desde aquel día, e Isabella ya pasó por todas las etapas: confusión, rabia, tristeza, más rabia. Ahora solo quería conformarse con que fue algo de una sola vez.

Edward quiere llamar su atención de alguna manera. Pero entonces, en medio de una explicación para el examen semestral —el último que harían antes de graduarse del curso—, ella siente que su cadera es golpeada innumerables veces.

—Detente —pide, no muy delicada.

—Mírame.

—Isabella y Edward —la profesora les llama la atención. Isabella siente que su rostro se enciende de vergüenza. No le gusta que sus profesores la regañen. Pero Edward continúa y ella le pide una vez más—. Si van a conversar, hablen en italiano. —Insiste la mujer con un marcador en la mano

—Hey —susurra el chico.

—Vaffanculo (1) —dice ella de regreso, no tan bajo.

* * *

(1) Vete a la mierda.

* * *

 **Me alegra en demasía que les esté gustando la historia, tanto como a mí *.***

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Son un pago magnífico.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil.**

 **Nos leemos mañana. Beijos.**

 **Merce**


	11. Fine

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 — Fine**

 **(Fin)**

Su rostro está como una mierda. Ojeras bajo los ojos, su cabello parece ser un nido demasiado grande, algo de barba muestra que no es más un niño. Y de alguna manera consigue quedar aún más sexy con la ropa arrugada. Las pruebas finales del colegio lo cansaron al máximo, y la exigencia de sus profesores y padres lo dejan al límite. Pero es el último día de clase, el día que finalmente obtienen el diploma y le dicen adiós a quien no quieren.

Nueva York es lo bastante grande para que ellos no estudien en la misma escuela, y realmente se agrandan las posibilidades de no verse después.

Bella, por otro lado, no paraba de moverse en su asiento. La ansiedad de obtener la carta de la universidad cuando regresara a casa, la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel. Las mejillas estaban constantemente sonrojadas como si fuese una niña de ocho años. Respira profundo y se levanta a la recepción, camino al salón. La profesora tiene ahora el cabello un poco grisáceo, pero la sonrisa simpática continúa la misma.

—Cullen. —Se pone en pie torpemente y toma su diploma.

—Grazie (1)

—Di niente, ragazzo (2)

Ella continua llamando a los alumnos por orden de nombre hasta que dice unas palabras improvisadas de cuánto se sentía orgullosa y feliz por haber acompañado el crecimiento de cada uno. Junto con el pequeño diploma, estaba una foto de todos, años atrás, cuando a Rosalie le faltaba un diente de adelante, Jasper usaba tirantes, Edward demasiado peli rojo, y Bella con ropa que aún hoy en día se le retorcía la nariz. Y las malditas botas de cowboy.

Edward suelta una gran carcajada desde el otro lado del salón y sacude la cabeza, sin creer que todo haya pasado tan rápido. La niña que tiene una larga trenza cayéndole por el hombro izquierdo, entiende y repite el gesto encontrándose con su verdosa mirada. Pero como una buena chica, tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

(1) Gracias.

(2) De nada, chico.


	12. Mi Mancherai

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 — Mi Mancherai**

 **(Te voy a extrañar)**

—¿A dónde vas ahora? —La voz de Bella sale indecisa, debido a que es la última clase del curso.

—A mi casa, ¿a dónde más? —Una sonrisa sincera. Tímida y hermosa.

—Vamos… hagamos algo. Es el último día.

—¿Y? ¿A dónde?

—Por ahí. A cualquier lugar.

.

.

.

—Esto no fue muy lejos. —Una carcajada de ella. Una sonrisa de él.

—Aquí afuera está genial. —Es solo un terreno que está después de una escalera de emergencia, al lado del edificio.

—¿Vienes mucho aquí?

—¿Me estás coqueteando? —Una sonrisa socarrona.

—Es solo una pregunta.

—Solo vine dos veces.

—¿A hacer…?

—Acostumbraba a pensar en qué haría aquí.

Una revelación. Una pausa. Una sorpresa.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos besamos?

—… Sí. —Claro. Obvio, tonto.

—Me había imaginado la misma cosa antes, pero aquí.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

—Éramos solo compañeros de clases.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora somos nosotros. Y el mundo.

—Nosotros.

—Si quieres.

—Pero existe el mundo. El futuro, tantas cosas.

—Solo si quieres.

—No eches esa carga encima de mí. —Una súplica, ella implora.

—Vamos a verlo… —Él suspira. Profundo—. Vamos a ver qué nos aguarda.

Las manos se encuentran en medio del camino, se aprietan y desean todo lo que su edad adolescente les impide.

—Buena suerte. —Un abrazo, fuerte.

—Para ti también.

El beso iba a su frente, pero ella inclina su rostro y lo recibe donde debe ser. Es lento, suave, una despedida perfecta.

—Ci vediamo in giro. (1)

* * *

(1) Nos encontramos por ahí.

* * *

 **Holi, decidí actualizar nuevamente doble porque… ¡vamos! Los capis deben ir juntitos :'( vo a llorar, y ¿ustedes? Es un capítulo bastante hermoso, a mi parecer, una despedida perfecta.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, son un pago sumamente hermoso y genial.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	13. Poster Cinque Primavere

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 — Poster Cinque Primavere**

 **(Cinco primaveras después)**

El aeropuerto era una confusión, y algunas de las palabras se mezclan en la cabeza del joven que carga una gran mochila a su espalda. Debía saberlo todo, ¿o entonces para qué fueron todas esas clases del curso de italiano?

Tantea su bolso con el fin de encontrar el papel que garabateó apresuradamente antes de salir de casa, en Nueva York, y lo encuentra un poco ajado. La tinta está un poco borrada y apenas puede entender la lengua en la que escribió. Edward está cansado, con hambre, confundido y la necesidad de una cama y un poco de agua obstruyen su garganta. No quiere arrepentirse, quiere respirar un aire nuevo y hacer algo.

Se tomó un tiempo de la facultad de ingeniería, para respirar y saber si realmente es eso lo que quiere para su vida. Al fin de cuentas, solo le falta un año para graduarse y la presión pesa, así como el mundo sobre sus hombros de solo veintitrés años.

Después de consultar el diccionario e intentar desoxidar su italiano, pide la información necesaria para tomar un taxi e ir a un hotel esquinero llamado "Hostel Lodi". Edward asiente a todo lo que le dicen mientras le muestran el pequeño lugar, y solo lo que logra ver es la cama que le espera.

Horas después, se despierta sintiendo la boca reseca por haber dormido con la boca abierta, un papel está pegado en su rostro —el que probablemente estaba encima de la almohada— que dice:

 _ **Benvenuti in Italia.**_ (1)

* * *

(1) Bienvenido a Italia


	14. Tu

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 — Tu**

 **(Tú)**

—Un autobús sale desde los puntos marcados en el mapa cada quince minutos. Usted decide en cuáles puntos quiere bajarse y explorar —el señor le explicaba y Edward intentaba prestar atención a cada instrucción—. Después toma el próximo hasta terminar el circuito, aquí en esta mima plaza, _capisce_? (1)

Él menea brevemente la cabeza y pasa los ojos por el confuso mapa. Están todos aquellos puntos turísticos que son necesarios visitar, pero otros lugares curiosos que nunca pensó que existieran. Sería imposible conocer todo en un solo día.

Edward escoge la parte de arriba del autobús y se queda sorprendido al ver que está prácticamente vacío. El sol está redondo y amarillo, y parece que nunca tocará al autobús, pues el viento en contraste está helando la punta de sus orejas. En ese momento, el autobús arranca y se coloca un par de audífonos en los oídos, para escuchar un poco de la historia de la ciudad que había abrazado como una manera de libertad.

Los primeros minutos están bien disfrutados y él asiente conforme comprende más del lugar en el que está. Cuando está girando en la primera esquina, sin embargo, algo en el acento americano de una mujer llama su atención. Intenta buscar qué es, pero nada viene a su cabeza de inmediato.

Solo cuando están a punto de salir de la primera parada es que se da cuenta de la cola de caballo de una morena que se está bajando frente a él, mientras conversa con una pareja de viejitos. La blusa de la compañía de turismo está puesta de una manera femenina y está aún más mujer y grande, el vacío que siente es su pecho es inmediato.

—¿Bella?

* * *

(1) ¿Entiendes?


	15. Cioccolato

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 — Cioccolato**

 **(Chocolate)**

—¿Ya viniste aquí antes? —pregunta Edward al entrar en el pequeño café de la esquina.

—No, generalmente no me bajo en las paradas. Solo para dar indicaciones, después regreso al autobús —explica mientras se sientan en una mesita simple.

—¿No va a haber problema? —pregunta, mirando de nuevo al autobús que está a punto de partir.

—Nah. —Bella frunce la nariz, cerrando el cierre de su abrigo—. El conductor me puede cubrir mientras tanto —asegura—. Pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward le explica brevemente que necesitó de un tiempo de la facultad y las prácticas. Y la conversa cae en otras cosas y sobre Bella, y ella le cuenta que el motivo de ella de vivir en Italia fue su abuela. Piden un chocolate caliente y un aperitivo típico mientras absorben todo lo que dejaron escapar durante años.

Existe un calor interno mientras conversan, que Edward no puede descifrar lo que realmente significa. Pero repara en la manera de ella de hablar con las manos, cómo baja la cabeza cuando ríe un poco más alto, y cómo se refleja en sus ojos marrones ese brillo no identificado.

Así como él, Bella percibe que a pesar de sentido de humor y las respuestas sarcásticas, él tiene una risa única y tímida, que lo delata cuando sus ojos se encuentran una que otra vez. Ella tiene ganas de recordar todos los juegos y bromas del curso, pero prefiere hablar del presente; así como se abstiene de contar que está muy feliz de reencontrar a un chico por el que siempre tuvo cierto enamoramiento. Y que ahora está más que segura que el sentimiento no ha muerto.


	16. Le Mani

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16 —Le Mani**

 **(Manos)**

El tour es genial. Bella consigue mostrarle todos los lugares, y cuando finalmente toman el último autobús son casi las nueve de la noche. Entre medio ellos conversan sobre boberías, hacen comentarios como viejos amigos e intercambiar miradas nostálgicas.

—¿En dónde te estás quedando?

—En el Hostel Lodi.

—¿Y tú?

—Tengo un piso —responde, cruzándose el bolso por el cuello.

—¿Te quedas definitivamente?

—Por ahora… —se encoge de hombros—. Y tú, ¿por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

—Aún no lo sé —giran por una esquina más oscura—. Hasta cuando pueda, creo. La ciudad es grande, y tiene tantas otras por conocer.

—Ah, sí —concuerda, pero no deja de sentir una pequeña ansiedad en su estómago al saber que no planea quedarse tanto tiempo ahí. Más cerca de ella.

—De pronto, si encuentro un piso o un empleo que me dé para pagar el alquiler… —menciona, pensando en las posibilidades.

En ese momento, Bella se detiene y sus ojos se encienden.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, me alegro que les guste y espero sus opiniones :3**

 **Les dejo de recompensa cuatro capítulos, por ayer no haber actualizado :3 Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	17. Per Ora

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17 — Per Ora**

 **(Por ahora)**

Cuando llegan al edificio, la propietaria está en su silla, viendo alguna novela mientras toma su té de la noche. Sus ojos parece pesados, pero la puerta entreabierta muestra que aún está atendiendo a los inquilinos. Esa es la señal convenida con todos, en el caso contrario, pueden dejar una nota por debajo de la puerta.

Natalie es una señora que dejó todo en Francia para vivir con su marido italiano y tiene un acento impecable, sabiendo hablar más de cuatro idiomas. Es inteligente y para nada maliciosa, como se encontraba a muchos por ahí a la hora de alquilar un apartamento. Bella, cuando lo necesitó, encontró el número en la agenda de su abuela y descubrió enseguida que eran amigas.

La señora le muestra el pequeño espacio que él habitaría por el tiempo que necesitara, y es lo suficiente para que él respire aliviado. Hay una cama, una pequeña cocina y un baño. Le informa que los residuos reciclables y orgánicos deben ser depositados en una puerta verde en el corredor del piso y la lavandería queda en el mismo edificio. Así cierran el negocio y Edward se estaría mudando al siguiente día.

Natalie siente la alegría de los jóvenes y sonríe cariñosamente, para después pedir permiso de retirarse para poder ir a dormir.

—¿Y tú, en qué apartamento vives? —Edward pregunta finalmente.

Bella ríe, misteriosa, y toma su mano, atravesando el corredor y mostrándole la puerta con el número 23. Él mira sorprendido hacia su llave número 22, y de regreso a la puerta que ella acaba de abrir.

—Si necesitas algo… —dice la morena, insegura. No sabe si eso es un poco precipitado, pero hace lo que puede.

—Una puerta de distancia. —Edward muestra que le gusta y los dos sonríen en complicidad.


	18. Tic-tac

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18 — Tic-tac**

Bella ya había limpiado todas las pequeñas habitaciones, estantes, lavado platos y la sala de estar, no es que estuviese ansiosa por una visita sorpresa. Pero tener a su amor de infancia viviendo en la puerta de enfrente, ciertamente le daba la ansiedad de una adolescente. Es tonto e infantil el cómo se muerde las uñas con la punta de los dientes.

Hace cuatro días que Edward Cullen está instalado, y nunca han logrado toparse por los corredores

—Per l'amor di Dio (1) Existe solo un corredor en ese lugar. Y ni al menos... —Bella bufa y agarra su pequeña bolsa de basura antes de abrir la puerta.

Son siete pasos hasta la puerta verde, y medio para inclinarse y dejarla en el cesto.

Ahora viene la parte difícil. Como todavía está de día, es imposible ver por la rendija si hay alguna luz encendida dentro de la puerta con el número 22. Los pies son silenciosos, hasta que los nudillos de los dedos golpean brevemente —tres veces— en la madera oscura. El eco responde sus sospechas, y cuando gira sobre sus pies de regreso al número 23, escucha el elevador.

* * *

(1) Por el amor de Dios.


	19. Pizzaiolo

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19 — Pizzaiolo**

 **(Pizza)**

Ella siente el olor de lo que él carga antes siquiera de ver su caminar irregular. Sus pasos son largos y demora una fracción de segundos para verla en el corredor. Una caja de pizza, una bolsa plástica con un vino en la mano, una camisa blanca entreabierta, jeans; su rostro y el botón abierto en su pecho muestran cómo el débil sol hizo la diferencia en su piel tan pálida.

Pero lo que arranca una gran cantidad de aire de los pulmones de Isabella, es el rostro peculiar del chico con barba incipiente en el maxilar, los ojos entrecerrados, pero curiosos y sorprendidos —tan vez levemente emocionados—, mostrando un color único y absurdo. Su reacción es una risa torpe y avergonzada. La sorpresa la deja con un sonrojo similar al de él, tal vez por estar parada en frente de su casa.

—Hey.

—¡Hola!

Ambos, incómodos, se atropellan con las palabras y sus miradas ansiosas.

—Tú... —comienza él.

—Yo, hmm, solo estaba viendo si necesitas algo. — _No es totalmente una mentira. Tal vez un 37% llega a ser verdad._ Concluyó internamente.

—Oh.

—Digo, si aún necesitas ayuda para instalarte…

—No tenía muchas cosas para "instalar" —él hace señales de comillas con los dedos que no están sosteniendo la pizza—, la verdad.

Su risa es leve y sincera. Aun así, Isabella se siente decepcionada. Su expresión no es ocultada tan rápidamente como pensó hacerlo; furiosa y frustrada, como aquella niña de nueve años, sonríe decepcionada y balancea la cabeza.

—Está bien entonces, hmm, ten una buena… noche. Creo.

—¿Quieres entrar? —las palabras son escupidas tan rápidamente como las malditas astillas de hielo que insisten en apalear su estómago—. Creo que esta pizza es demasiado grande.

Una sonrisa sin humor, de lado, que pasaría como extraña, pero a ella le sirvió como una hermosa forma de persuasión. Bella asiente.


	20. Chiudere

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20 — Chiudere**

 **(Cerca)**

—… Por eso no te quise molestar. Sé que trabajas el día enterró rodeando la ciudad. Sería un trabajo innecesario.

—Claro que no. —Isabella bufa, soplando su flequillo.

—Y preferí hacerlo solo —termina tranquilo.

—Mmm. —Disfraza su vergüenza detrás del trozo de pizza. Pero mantiene su posición aburrida.

—¿Aún haces eso? —Se ríe, observándola. Bella siente las consecuencias del bochorno y el calor sube.

—¿Hago qué?

—Esconderte detrás de las cosas cuando estas avergonzada… —Más risas. Ojos castaños amplios, listos para negar cualquier tipo de acusación, posiblemente verdadera.

—Yo no… ¿De qué estás hablando? —el rostro teatralmente desentendido solo extrae más risas.

—Aquella vez que tu papá llegó temprano de su trabajo y te fue a buscar, estabas nerviosa en la clase porque te podía oír hablando y no podías responder nada —dice sin pestañear, con los recuerdos de más de una década atrás.

—Era una niña, estaba nerviosa —Rolar los ojos es un alivio en su pecho oprimido.

—Sí, y respondiste todo detrás del libro. Fue memorable.

Los ojos brillaron con el pasado y el presente mezclados. El corazón está liviano, así como el ambiente. Aun con esa leve presión en el estómago, y la tensión de los dos jóvenes adultos, logran mantener la conversación balanceada y agradable.

Bella bosteza. Edward la sigue. El reloj marca un poco después de las once.

Ella le quiere decir que está ahí si necesita ayuda, un tour, o simplemente para charlar, pero se calla. Edward se siente más liviano, aliviado, pero tampoco dice nada.

Un abrazo, —ni demasiado largo, ni demasiado corto—, encierra todas esas promesas y palabras no dichas. Pero también expone ante el otro, cosas que adicionaron los recuerdos:

El aroma particular.

La manera cómo sus manos encajan a su alrededor.

Y la urgencia de más cercanía.

Con todo eso, se desean buonanotte (1) y cierran sus respectivas puertas.

* * *

(1) Buenas noches


	21. Suggerimento

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21 — Suggerimento**

 **(Sugerencia)**

La semana se pasa con una rutina que a la morena le trae una sensación de hormigueo de la cabeza a los pies. Edward consigue su teléfono durante la semana, que incluye menos encuentros de los que debería, para mantener el contacto con su joven vecina.

Él también está afectado por el repentino acercamiento. La ansiedad de llegar al edificio al final de la tarde o escuchar el eco de los corredores cuando su puerta se abre o se cierra, lo hacen querer mirarse en el espejo más veces y permanecer más tiempo con el bote de gel.

En un día irregular de verano, la lluvia cae fuertemente contra los vidrios, trayendo melancolía y abatimiento. Después del debate interno, él toma el teléfono —No sintiéndose tan valiente para golpear la puerta, como ella lo había hecho en el primer día—.

—¿Sabes si entregan pizza a domicilio, aún con esta lluvia? —Sin un "hola" o "Aló". Su mano se encuentra con su frente mojada, aun mas sudorosa.

—¿Estás bromeando conmigo? —responde confundida, y él se siente desilusionado del otro lado de la línea.

—No tengo nada aquí —aclara, y se siente un poco aliviado de que no sea mentira.

—¿Y vas a comer pizza? ¿De nuevo? —ella responde, recibiendo un suspiro pesado de vuelta—. ¿Hace cuánto que no comes algo decente? —La voz es más suave.

—Tampoco es así. Comí en ese restaurante…

—¡Una vez! —Bella ríe sin piedad. La pregunta está en la punta de la lengua, pero la garganta está cerrada.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga? —fue su turno de coquetear—. ¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

Eso bastó para que ella lo llamara a probar su _pasta à carbonara_.


	22. Scuro

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22 —Scuro**

 **(Oscuro)**

Están posicionados lado a lado, y ninguno quiere interrumpir al otro mientras se ocupan con las tareas de cortar cebolla y otras especias para el plato. Edward hace el intento de escapar de la lluvia con los ingredientes, y regresar rápido del mercadito al otro lado de la calle. Después de mucho refunfuñar, Bella cede a la caballerosidad que aún le queda y le da una lista.

Veinte minutos después, se acomodan en la pequeña cocina, intercambian miradas y fingen no darse cuenta. La cena está lista rápidamente y pocas palabras serias son dirigidas al otro. Entonces, en medio de una tonta discusión de quien hace realmente más delicioso el plato, es cuando se apaga la luz.

—Cazzo (1) —murmura la morena con el puño cerrado contra la mesa—. Siempre pasa esto cuando llueve.

—¿Irse la luz?

—Sí, de todo el edificio —Él no necesita de luz para saber que ella está rolando los ojos.

La silla es arrastrada contra el piso frio de madera, mientras solo se escucha sus pequeñas manos tanteando los armarios en busca de algo. Edward no sabe cómo reaccionar e intenta empujara la silla hacia atrás.

—Estoy buscando una vela.

—Oh.

Eventualmente la encuentra, pidiéndole que la siga, viendo la única luz de emergencia iluminar el corredor. Ahí se sientan a continuar comendo su cena, literalmente, a la luz de las velas. El viento es bastante como para helar el ambiente, pero no puede apagar el fuego.

—¿Qué pasó? —ella cuestiona la risa baja que él suelta.

—Cuando era pequeño —comienza Edward, pero se detiene para tragar—, acostumbraba a pensar que la oscuridad servía para contar secretos.

—¿Cómo así?

—Que si revelaba alguna cosa en la oscuridad, cuando fuese de día, nadie lo sabría.

Bella lo piensa y queda sorprendida al encontrar que tiene sentido. La oscuridad daba sensaciones y valentías que la luz no lo permitía.

—Me cuentas un secreto entonces —la curiosidad derrama sus labios. El coqueteo no pasa desapercibido, y recostado contra la pared, Edward decide que no tiene nada que perder.

—En el día de _San Valentino_ (1), cuando tenía 15 años, te escribí una carta.

Ni la oscuridad es capaz de esconder la gran sonrisa de la morena.

* * *

(1) Mierda

(2) Día de San Valentín


	23. Confessioni

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23 — Confessioni**

 **(Confesiones)**

La luz regresa enseguida, haciendo que los dos tiemblen de frio en el camino de regreso. El vino aún no los ha acalorado por completo y, finalmente, ese suelo alfombrado que Bella tanto odia sirve para algo; se acuestan, aprovechando el calor. Están lado a lado, con los brazos estirados paralelos al cuerpo, intentando equilibrar la botella de vino entre las manos y los labios. Alguien se atora, el otro ríe.

—Odiaba el vino —Confiesa Edward primero—. Este es el único que no me ha hecho fruncir la nariz.

—Estás en Italia, hombre. Claro que tenemos buenos vinos —Bella bromea con el dedo en la boca de la botella, que es retirada de su mano abruptamente.

—¿Y tú?

—Un secreto.

—¿Confesión?

Ella piensa con cuidado y ojos traviesos, rezando para que el pequeño espacio no parezca de pronto mucho menor. Decidiendo ser divertida, sonríe y gira el rostro, encontrando al de él en espera de una respuesta.

—Soy una pésima cantante. —Funciona, pues él se carcajea—. De verdad, muy mala. Cuando era más joven, acostumbraba a colocar algún CD a muy alto volumen y cantar. Mi mamá una vez golpeó la puerta y me preguntó si estaba bien.

Él se limpia las lágrimas del lado de sus ojos y sostiene su estómago que se contrae de tanto reír. Bella parecería muy seria, si el alcohol no la dejara con una sonrisa suave en los labios ahora amoratados.

—Canta algo para mí —está lista para levantarse cuando él toma su mano e insiste.

Bella reacia le resulta encantadora, sin embargo, termina cantando, dejando que el vino se lleve su vergüenza. Ella nunca imaginó que un día estaría con el chico de cabello de zanahoria en su apartamento, recuperando todo el tiempo que perdieron años atrás. Pero tal vez fuese para mejor, y tal vez es el ahora el que ellos deben aprovechar. Ella no podía reclamar.


	24. Infine

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24 — Infine**

 **(Finalmente)**

Eventualmente, Bella se pone en pié y baila al ritmo de la música que llena solo sus oídos. Edward observa e incluso la anima: _dos para allá y dos para acá,_ pero se tira de regreso a la cama. Bella la sigue momentos después.

—No existes —otro comentario tonto. Bella toma su mano y la posiciona en medio de sus senos, donde su corazón late calmadamente.

—Si existo, ¿lo sientes?

Para Edward fue fácil parar de reír y encarar al escote discreto que distrajo a sus ojos en otras ocasiones. Él traza un camino hasta su cuello y pasa el pulgar por su mejilla cálida. Bella siente lo que está por venir y no espera.

Mentiría si dijera que es igual a como lo recordaba. Tiene sabor a vino, ya no tiene aroma a adolescente, ha crecido y la barba aún más acentuada araña su rostro deliciosamente, y su lengua no es tan hambrienta. La calma con la que él intenta descubrir el mejor ritmo para coordinarla casi la hace explotar, pero ella se deja llevar porque el aire ya no habita sus pulmones, y la mano que estaba en su cuello, baja para posicionarse nuevamente en su corazón. Es tan diferente a segundos atrás, él late frenéticamente.

Se apartan lentamente entre besos pausados, Bella explora un lado de su cuello y se acomoda. Entonces, naturalmente se ajustan a un impuso y suspiran simultáneamente.

—¿Es una locura si te digo que te extrañé? —la chica susurra, acariciando su nuca y los mechones dorados más largos.

—No —responde con una risa baja, y es sincero, pues siente lo mismo.

 _Finalmente._

* * *

 **¡Finalmente! ¿Qué tal? Jajaja el momento que tanto esperábamos 3**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre tan hermosos. Gracias también por sus favoritos y alertas, es un magnífico pago.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	25. Ora

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25 — Ora**

 **(Ahora)**

Él se pregunta el porqué de todo ese afán y toda esa ansiedad que corre cuando sus bocas se unen tan despacio y calmadamente. Todo lo que él quiere es sentir con las manos todas esas partes aún desconocidas; entender si su cuerpo se estremecería si una caricia persiste detrás de su oreja, qué gemidos ella haría cuando logre darle placer, y si sus ojos estarán tan vibrantes después, o aún más.

—Grazie per avermi aspettato (1) —susurra él, sincero contra su boca.

Ella misma le quita el suéter, sintiendo el calor dominar su cuello y su vientre. Pero no está avergonzada, pues el hombre tenía dos marquitas al lado de sus ojos, indicando la gran sonrisa en su rostro. La ropa no tarda en salir de sus cuerpos, y las puntas de los dedos helados cubren todos aquellos lugares escondidos y sensibles, que calientan y derriten el cuerpo.

Edward se toma su tiempo y, al hacerlo, descubre que su piel es tan sensible cerca de sus senos, que su barba la hace reír. Pero cuando hace lo mismo, arañando entre sus muslos, logra que la chica suspire.

Él se estremece con la suavidad de su lengua contra el calor de en medio de sus piernas, y siente con su dedo medio cuando ella llegó donde quería

—Ti voglio. (2) —Suspiros, estremecimientos.

La cama es espaciosa y deja a Bella hacer lo que quiere. Después de un ávido beso, delicioso, él aún existe y quiere más, dejando eso claro cuando se apoya contra su pierna. Tomando su rostro entre las manos, lo gira, dejando que un rastro de mechones castaños acompañe sus movimientos. Los músculos masculinos contra sus manos, y los escasos vellos en su pecho pálido, lo dejan aún más hermoso.

—Essi mio. (3)

Apoyada en las rodillas, con los muslos apretados alrededor de la cintura masculina, desliza los dedos por el pecho de Edward, hasta donde están listos para unirse y nota que, en concentración, se le han formado algunas arrugas en medio de su frente. Despacio, Bella vuelve a sentarse, sintiendo la presión en el abdomen, tan bueno, finalmente, _finalmente_. Edward quiere ir más rápido, y despacio, disfrutar, absorber, más, más.

—Perffeto. (4)

Los gemidos ya no son tan tranquilos y los dedos se entrelazan, buscando apoyo, mejor ángulo, posición, para entonces derramar en los labios de otro un último suspiro antes de la cima.

* * *

(1) Gracias por esperarme

(2) Te deseo.

(3) Sé mía.

(4) Perfecto.

* * *

 **No diré nada más que… de los mejores lemmon que he leído, en serio, donde demuestra que no hace falta palabras soeces para que se note la pasión y el amor, corto y… PERFFETO. Espero sus opiniones.**

 **Millones de gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos… es un pago bastante gratificante :***

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	26. Epílogo

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Ella acepta que su matrimonio no sea en su país de origen. Por un lado, no fue donde se conocieron. Por otro, fue donde todo comenzó. Después de mucho considerar sus decisiones, y algunos meses en la fase de inicio del compromiso, él decidió que quería regresar. No para herirla, muy por el contrario: necesitaba terminar sus estudios y garantizar un futuro adecuado, a los pies de quien amaba. _"Construir un futuro para nosotros"_

No fue fácil. Aún demasiado encantada con la ciudad, Bella quería quedarse por lo menos algunos meses. Pero su impulsividad nata y joven, hizo de sus sentimientos aún más intensos e imposiblemente más fuertes por el chico que entró en su vida. Finalmente, terminó dejando la _dolce Italia_ (1) para seguirlos; a Edward y su corazón.

Los familiares y amigos quedaron sorprendidos con la nueva pareja. Todo se fue ajustando poco a poco. Primero juntaron sus cosas, viendo que por demasiado tiempo habían experimentado vivir en apartamentos separados. Y luego, ella probó una nueva salsa, con la receta de su fallecida abuela, gracias a la cual él le pidió matrimonio.

…

— _Ay, esto está muy bueno. —Gime, saboreando con la boca sucia, como un niño—. Voy a ser el viejo más gordo del mundo si continúo así._

— _¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que voy a hacer esto todos los días? Solo para ocasiones especiales —bromea Bella, dándole la vuelta a la mesa antes de sentarse._

— _¿Y cuál es la ocasión especial de hoy? —argumentó antes de otro bocado._

— _Solo quería probar, a ver si lograba hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros._

 _Él se queda en silencio, maquinando como hacer de esa una ocasión especial._

— _Cásate conmigo._

— _Bella alza los ojos, con solo la mitad de los macarrones en la boca. ¿Había escuchado mal?_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Sí, cásate conmigo —insiste, pero siente que su garganta se cierra. Uno, dos tragos de vino. Ella traga, él habla de nuevo—. Ya vivimos juntos hace casi un año._

— _¿Edward, estás jugando conmigo? —Tiene una expresión incrédula._

— _Ven aquí —la llama y da espacio para que se siente en sus piernas—. Estoy haciendo de ésta, una ocasión especial._

 _Bella se carcajea. Alto. Siente que las mejillas y el estómago le duelen._

— _¡Ah, qué romántico! —se burla. Edward quiere enojarse o avergonzarse, pero no lo logra._

— _Sé que no tengo anillo, ni hice ningún gran gesto. Pero cásate conmigo._

— _¡Detente con eso!_

— _Cásate. Conmigo —repite contra la mano que cubre su boca._

— _¿En serio te quieres casar? ¿Tipo: invitados, fiesta, pastel, iglesia, luna de miel, etc.?_

— _Puede ser. Lo que sea. —La sonrisa casi no cabe en su rostro, la mano acariciando el muslo color leche._

— _Ya, ya. Pero voy a necesitar de un tiempo para organizarlo._

 _Edward atrae su cuello y le da ese beso que a ella tanto le gusta. El que la hace vibrar de la cabeza a los pies y le deja las mejillas coloradas, como él adora._

— _¿Tienes más macarrones?_

 _..._

Habían pasado exactos tres meses, hasta que tuvo todo listo y un anillo en el dedo. Después de encontrar una iglesia adecuada, Bella decidió hacer algo un poco tradicional, pero a su gusto. Familia, amigos, todos estarán ahí mañana. Llamó a Rosalie, con quien hace años no hablaba, y le pidió que trajera a su hermano para el matrimonio. Con un poco más de búsqueda, consigue el teléfono de la profesora de Italiano de años atrás —ahora jubilada y siendo cuidada por su nieta, María—.

En un cuarto de hotel, y con sus amigas divertidas, celebra su despedida de soltera. Prefiere no beber para evitar la resaca al día siguiente, pero eso solo ayuda a aumentar la ansiedad y las ganas de hablar con Edward, que está en el cuarto de hotel vecino.

—¡Bella-a-a-a-a! —Rosalie canta y ríe—. ¡Deja ese teléfono!

La morena esconde el aparato en un santiamén. Pero algunas copas y un par de horas después, las amigas están desmoronadas encima unas de otras. Bella, sin embargo, no logra pegar los ojos.

 **¿Aún estás despierto? — B**

 **babyyy** _ **vne**_ _ **amiii**_ **— E**

Ella contiene la risa, sabiendo que él no se privó de algunas dosis. Con cuidado, recorre el camino hasta el cuarto vecino, viendo a los compañeros de su futuro marido en estado tan precario como las chicas. Pero apenas pone los ojos en los cabellos dorados, con ojos soñolientos mirando la pantalla del celular, sonríe inmensamente.

—Shhhh —le pide cuando se acerca. Pero Edward tiene sed de su boca y la carga hasta el cuarto vacío.

—No debería verte hoy —dice abrazándola.

—Aún no amanece, me voy apenas salga el sol. Antes de que te despiertes.

—Ok. —Cualquier cosa. Él quería cualquier cosa.

Se acurrucan de manera familiar, descansan como bebés, sabiendo que al día siguiente un nuevo paso será dado. Y en su chaqueta colgada en el armario, tiene los votos que le hará a ella, y aquella carta que le escribió hace casi una década atrás, en un día de los enamorados. Cuando se dio cuenta que a aquella niña de botas extrañas y cabello marrón, la quería para siempre.

* * *

(1) Dulce Italia.

* * *

 **Bien... :') por fin se casan...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, es un pago magnífico.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	27. Promesa

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27 — Promesa**

Edward:

Juro que cuando te dije que no sabía dónde estaba la carta, dije la verdad. No me mires así. Tenía quince años cuando la escribí y nunca te a entregué, y tal vez me arrepentiría si realmente la hubiese dejado perder y no dejarte leerla.

Pero para un chico de _quince años_ , debo decir que no era completamente un estúpido. En esa época tenías trece, casi catorce —doce años atrás— y me sentía extremadamente dividido y culpable por pensar en ti de esa manera. Entonces en el día que decidí entregarte la carta, faltaste al curso. Te habías contagiado de un virus y estuviste dos semanas si ir.

Sí, lo recuerdo. Impulsivo como cualquier adolescente, creí que fue cosa del destino, que realmente no debías leer aquello. Que era un idiota y un estúpido. Por muy poco no rasgué ese papel en pedacitos. Pero entonces, cuando nos mudamos a nuestra actual casa, lo encontré en una caja con algunas historietas de súper héroes.

Vamos allá:

 _Querida Isabella,_

 _Esta noche soñé contigo y me enojé mucho conmigo mismo. En el sueño, tenías puestas esas botas de vaquero horribles que tu mamá siempre te hace usar, tenías pintado el cabello de rubio, usabas ropa que nunca vi ―corta, llenas de estampados y flores― y andabas por mi escuela con una chica que no soporto. Reían alto, apuntaban a todos y se burlaban._

 _Pero entonces, cuando me veías, volvías a ser la Bella que veo en el curso. La que intenta responder a todo correctamente, que me ayuda con las tareas, a veces me das algunas respuestas en los exámenes, y tu cabello marrón. Ah, y sin esas botas._

 _Cuando nos mirábamos, te quería apartar, lejos de la chica de mi escuela. Kate, ese es su nombre, que quiso ser mi novia, pero solo sabe hablar mal de todos. Y la verdad, creo que ella solo quería darle celos a su ex novio._

 _Preferiría ser tu novio, Bella. ¿Eso está mal? Me gustas, creo. Me gusta como pronuncias el italiano mejor que yo, como tus ojos siempre están grandes cuando prestas atención en las clases y tu blusa a rayas. Entonces, decidí escribir esta carta de una vez por todas y dejar que tú decidieras por los dos._

 _Bella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

No podría estar más orgulloso de tenerte como mi esposa.

Bella:

Nunca imaginé cuándo o cómo me ibas a pedir matrimonio. Creo que nuestras oportunidades nunca fueron para hacer un pedido formal, lleno de rosas y champagne —eso es muy refinado para nosotros dos—. Pero no puedo mentir que no nos veía compartiendo un altar.

Suerte no fue habernos encontrado años después en Italia. Suerte tendremos de continuar nuestra jornada después de aquí, por largos y largos años, de peleas por programas en nuestra televisión, reclamos de hábitos y vicios, y amarnos uno al otro por todos ellos. Ver a nuestros hijos gatear y tomarles fotos en todos los momentos —aún en aquellos en los que deberíamos darles una lección—. Comprar algo juntos, viajar, intercambiar horarios, despertarnos con besos en lugar de despertadores.

Suerte voy a tener yo, al ver las arrugas a los lados y en medio de tus cejas evidenciándose con el pasar del tiempo. Sentir cómo te relajas cuando te abrace, quitar el lápiz de arquitecto —que insistes en colocar encima de tu oreja— cerca de tus sienes grisáceas. Tener tus lentes de aumento confundidos con los míos, lo mismo con la dentadura.

Esa sonrisa en tu rostro la quiero hoy, y la quiero cuando tengamos noventa años. Y el ceño fruncido más hermoso nuestro hijos se olviden de visitarnos en el asilo. Suerte tengo yo de compartir este momento y este sentimiento tan fuerte. Gracias por todo desde _nuestro_ siempre... _para siempre_.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que se terminó? Pues no jajaja recuerden que en el primer capítulo, si no estoy mal, dije con cuántos capítulos cuenta este fic: 34.**

 **LA CARTA... Dios, ¿no les pareció la cosa más bella? Muero de solo imaginar al hermoso Edward, con 15 añitos, escribiendo esa carta, nervioso, agarrándose el cabello, y las manos sudadas... ahhhh. ¿Que opinan ustedes?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son un pago magnífico.**


	28. Sette Giorni I

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28 — Sette giorni I**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Uno**

Ella pasaba los ojos por los libros del estante bajo, impaciente en busca de un título que jamás encontraría si continuaba así, con la mano en la cintura, golpeteando con el pié, expresando toda la falta de humor de estar ahí. Ya había dicho millones de veces que no le pidieran cosas sobre la hora —más parecía un radio dañado, de tanto repetirlo—, y aun así las malas costumbres continuaban.

—¿Puedo ayudarla? —una señora de mediana edad, bien conservada, de piel oscura y labial color vino cuestionó a la morena. Podía percibir su frustración desde lejos, por la manera en que su coleta alta se movía de un lado para otro mientras bufaba.

—Tal vez —respondió desanimada cuando se dio cuenta que había sido pillada in fraganti—. Busco el libro "Ladrón del rayo", de Rick Riordan. —Finalmente respiró profundo cuando terminó de leer el papel en letra cursiva.

La señora se giró y dio algunos pasos hasta el computador disponible y verificó en el sistema, meneando la cabeza positivamente y sonriendo suavemente. Bella giró su muñeca, revelando el reloj colocado al revés, y cuando sintió nuevamente a alguien, sus ojos se alzaron y se iluminaron en gratitud.

—¡Caramba! ¡Gracias! —dice sincera.

—No hay problema, querida. La cajá es por ahí.

Bella se encaminó rápidamente e hizo el pago sin más demoras. Sin embargo, apenas salió de la librería el desánimo del reloj corriendo contra el tiempo la puso en piloto automático. Mientras conducía a casa, pensaba en "n" lecciones de moral y jalones de oreja que daría. No pasaban mucho más de las nueve de la mañana de un sábado soleado, pero sabía exactamente cómo despertar a los dos pilluelos, que muy probablemente estarían durmiendo.


	29. Sette Giorni II

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

 **Canción del capítulo:**

 **Requiem On Water — Imperial Mammoth**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29 — Sette giorni II**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Dos**

En silencio, los pies descalzos femeninos, hicieron el camino por el suelo, detalladamente diseñado años atrás por el hombre que ahora descansaba en su cama de colcha azul marino. La delgada línea de piel entre su cuello y quijada estaba cubierta por vellos ásperos y cortos, tan oscuros como los últimos mechones de su cabello. Enseguida, en la base de la nuca, se encontraba aquella marca, tan simple y única, que él nunca logró descubrir el porqué de su fascinación.

De lejos, sin necesidad de tocarlo, sabía que su espalda estaba tibia, debido al perezoso sol de la mañana de otoño de final de agosto, a la cama y al edredón que compartían. Su nariz percibiría, en el caso de que se acercara lo suficiente, que estaba oliendo a manzana, pues a propósito, compraba aquel jabón líquido con el cual, una vez que pasaba sobre su piel, quedaba con un perfume único.

Bella descansa su talón en la pantorrilla y cruza los brazos frente al pecho, acompañando el lento subir y bajar, debido a la respiración tranquila, de su espalda desnuda. El radio reloj encima de la mesa de noche marca las ocho y cuarenta y siete. Una sonrisa pequeña adorna sus rosados labios cuando asegura la puerta tras de sí, aventurándose a gatear de regreso a la cama, como si no tuviese un largo día en frente, aunque fuese Sábado.

En la pared detrás de la cama, algunas fotos están colgadas. Algunas envejecieron con el tiempo, amarillentas, pero no menos bonitas. Otras, le hacen derramar algunas lágrimas y formar un nudo en la garganta cada vez que las mira con más atención, recordando los días en que estaban ambos sin rumbo en un país desconocido, con mochilas a las espaldas y quemaduras de sol debido a las largas caminatas.

Su preferida, sin embargo, era la de Halloween, en la ciudad que quedaba a tres horas de ahí, en un curso de lenguas que hoy era mucho mayor. La línea rojiza del niño que sostenía un videojuego en la mano, mientras fruncía los labios, enfurruñado con su madre que quería toma una foto del grupo con trajes extravagantes. Y al lado, estaba su miniatura de siete años, escondiendo su falta del diente de enfrente, con los labios pintados con el labial de su madre.

Al sentir la cama moverse, Edward giró el rostro en dirección donde su persona preferida estaría, probablemente mirándolo como una muñeca, encantada con las mayores tonterías que él hacía. Estaría la mujer que le trajo las mejores y mayores experiencias de su vida; su mejor amiga, su amante, su compañera, su cómplice. Suya.

Antes de abrir los ojos, llevó la mano izquierda al rostro de ella, y encontró su boca transformada en una tonta sonrisa, y él no pudo hacer más que sonreír de regreso.

—Buongiorno (1)

* * *

(1) Buenos días.


	30. Sette Giorni III

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30 — Sette Giorni III**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Tres**

 _Flashback_

 _Venecia — 22 años_

Se habían tardado cerca de dos semanas y media en lograr ajustar sus horarios. Finalmente encontraron un jueves, que estaba soleado, sin lluvia, y sus trabajos no iban a ocuparlos, así que tendrían tiempo para explorar Venecia. El encaje del bikini azul de Bella se asomaba bajo la capa de cabello caoba. La blusa blanca cubría su torso levemente rojizo por culpa del calor; shorts de Jean completaban su atuendo, acompañado de unas chancletas.

Edward cargaba la cámara en el cuello, como un verdadero turista, y acompañaba a su coqueta novia que lo lideraba, apuntando para cada arte y monumento de la ciudad. Era tan inteligente, libre, que estaba dividido entre sentirse intimidado y completamente extasiado por tenerla egoístamente. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por un lado del rostro un poco húmedo, y se concentró en tomar una foto.

Bella tocó su hombro apenas tomó un par de fotografías, colocando protector solar del mayor factor en la palma de su mano izquierda. Él hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada, y se arrepintió apenas frunció la nariz.

—No me vengas con esa cara. Si quedas todo quemado después soy yo la que tiene que oírte reclamar, y no voy a estar soplándote para que puedas dormir, no.

—No dije nada —respondió con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo los dedos delicados embarrar su frente con el producto de olor artificial.

—Pero hiciste una mueca —respondió y terminó—. Vamos.

Algunos minutos después entraban en uno de los famosos barquitos —góndolas, Bella lo corrigió—, para un paseo. El agua, de tan hermosa, parecía sobrenatural, así como todo el lugar. Si no fuera por los otros turistas, en otras góndolas, pensarían que estaban en otro planeta.

—Bájate de ahí, Bella —susurró un poco osco, intentando ignorar al hombre que los conducía con una sonrisa grande hacia Bella.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la góndola, esperando a que la foto fuera tomada, intentando no apartar los ojos por culpa de la luminosidad.

—¡Toma rápido la foto, Edward!

—¡Bájate de ahí! —El frio en el estómago debido al miedo no lo dejaba concentrarse detrás del lente. Bastaba solamente un mal paso en el fondo de madera y Bella caería al agua.

—¡Toma la foto!

Tragando seco obedeció a su pedido, tomando decenas de una sola vez para que ella tuviese una variedad suficiente y no se sometiera a ello nuevamente.

Al salir del barco, Edward se detuvo cerca de un gran bote de basura, rezando para no vomitar. Bella intentó contener la risa, pero le resultaba difícil.

—¡Qué estómago tan débil!

—Cállate —gruño. Cepilló con sus uñas la nuca de él mientras sonreía. Cuando ya parecía estar mejor, ella se inclinó y besó su rostro.

—Te amo.

Se rió sin poder contenerse y enlazó un brazo en torno a la cintura de su _ragazza_. Miró la mano de ella, vacía de anillo, y pensó en un futuro juntos.


	31. Sette Giorni IV

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31 —Sette Giorni IV**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Cuatro**

 _Tiempo presente_

Bella se concentraba en el día que aceptó su propuesta informal de matrimonio, para no terminar antes que él, quería hacerlo _juntos_ ; al igual que sus caderas, que chocaban a un ritmo conocido, pero no menos delicioso, y sus pieles friccionándose, aumentando calor a sus cuerpos, ya tan unidos. Las largas estocadas, el modo cómo sus músculos se contraían bajo la piel donde lo acariciaba, y la respiración entrecortada al pie de su oído, le hizo saber que él estaba tan cerca como ella.

Bella se sentiría frustrada si él paraba así que, levantando la cadera con pequeñas curvas contra la de él, y presionando con el talón la parte de atrás de sus muslos, le mostró, sin palabras, que era el momento. Los gemidos se los guardaba solamente para sus oídos, mientras se estremecía bajo él. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era despertar al resto de la casa.

—Cazzo (1) —gimió bajo al sentir el estremecimiento en la base de su espalda y la sangre bombear, desmoronándose enseguida.

.

.

.

Algunos momentos después, Edward se encontraba acostado boca arriba, cubierto hasta la cintura con la sábana arrugada.

—Debemos levantarnos —Bella argumentó, recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta. El reloj marcaba casi las diez de la mañana y sabía que se quedarían dormidos si no se levantaban ahora.

—No me importaría quedarme un poco más. Tal vez solo una siesta, media hora.

—Deja de ser viejito —le dice con una sonrisa. Él hizo lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo sobre sus ojos.

—No vamos a traer la edad a esta cama.

—¿Tienes miedo de algo? —implicó.

—Absolutamente —entonces se giró hacia su _sposa_ (1)—. ¿Y tú?

—Aún no —respondió. Edward frunció la nariz—. Pero en algunos años...

—Décadas —corrigió—. No va a pasar nada que sea culpa de la edad por algunas décadas todavía. —Bella se carcajeó, apretando los ojos—. Por lo menos tres décadas… no, cuatro. Cuando tenga 73 años podemos hablar de las pastitas azules.

—Cierto.

—Por lo menos eres algunos meses menor que yo, así estaremos arrugados y malhumorados al mismo tiempo. Nada de muchachitos, amigos de nuestros niños, andando detrás de ti.

—Stai zitto! (3)

Ambos rieron, cómplices, y bromearon un poco más. Pero el tiempo les era enemigo, así que, eventualmente, lucharon contra la pereza de levantarse de la cama calentita, en la que dividían placer, arrumacos, abrazos, disgustos, pequeñas peleas y reconciliaciones acaloradas.

—Impar —dice él.

—Par —responde ella por costumbre, jugaron con las manos, 1, 2, 3, 4… 8—. ¡Yes! Tú despiertas a Matt hoy. ¡Buena suerte! Voy a bañarme.

Él gruñó, sobándose con las manos el rostro mientras ella se encerraba en el baño, riendo.

* * *

(1) Mierda.

(2) Esposa.

(3) Cállate.


	32. Sette Giorni V

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32 — Sette Giorni V**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Cinco**

—No puedo creer esto.

Bella dice entre dientes cuando llegó al cuarto de su hijo mayor. La pintura no era infantil, con osos en la pared, pero tenía el tono exacto del niño: un verde claro, con una variada colección de juguetes, video juegos, carritos y regalos de sus abuelos a ambos lados.

En la cama individual, la mitad del edredón estaba en el suelo, y la otra mitad enredada en las piernas del niño, mientras él dormía con la boca abierta, mostrado el diente faltante —el cual se tardó en caer—, y los mechones de su cabello castaño, mezclado con algunas hebras doradas, como los de su padre, quien estaba ridículamente encogido al lado del pequeño, con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho, dormido y roncando.

—¡Qué bonito, eh! —dice en voz muy alta, asustando a los dos _muchachitos_ que se tocaban las mejillas de tan cerca que estaban.

Matt —O Matteo, para la familia italiana, o si prefería Mathew para la americana— rodó con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo de siete años podía, y golpeó con codo y rodilla a su dormido padre. Él gruñó de dolor y se deslizó, para nada graciosamente, directo al suelo.

—¡Puedes ir levantándote, Matt! ¡A tu papá lo engañaste, pero conmigo no va a funcionar! El desayuno va a estar en la mesa en quince minutos, puesto por _ti_ … —señaló hacia su marido, quien aún miraba hacia todos lados, desorientado—. ¡Y tú, ve a cepillarte los dientes, lavarte ese rostro para desayunar, y prepararte para empezar a leer el libro que ya debía haber sido comprado hace mucho tiempo!

—¡Pero mamá! ¡Hoy es sábado!

—Y mañana domingo. Señalar los días del fin de semana no te va a librar.

El pequeño se dio por vencido y se encaminó hacia el baño. Pero el hombre, frustrado, se sentó derrotado en la punta de la cama e intentó su mirada suplicante para que ella no se enojara. Ella se agachó cuidadosa y plantó un beso en su frente.

—El desayuno no se va a hacer solo. —Y salió con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal esa mamá? Jajaja ¡QUÉ TAL ESE PAPÁ! JAJAJAJA ya quisiera uno así, que se quedara conmigo durmiendo wuahahaha. ¿Qué opinan? Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos, es una pago magnífico.**

 **Invito a que se unan al grupo en facebook, link en mi perfil de ff.**

 **Nos leemos mañana.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


	33. Sette Giorni VI

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33 – Sette Giorni Vi**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Seis**

 _Flashback_

—Esa es la última caja —Edward empiló una gran caja de cartón. Aunque el frío pareciera atravesar las capas del abrigo de Bella, su nuevo marido parecía muy cómodo, yendo y volviendo de carro, vestido solo con una camisa.

—No sé cómo no tienes trío —Bella murmuró, un poco enojada, observando la sonrisa que él tenía en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas por el color que el invierno les daba.

—Esos macarrones que hiciste me dieron energía, energía que no me hace dar frío, ¡o sueño! —exclamó animado, haciendo pequeños movimientos de lucha— ¡Hu!

—Dios mío…

Edward rió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, después caminó en dirección a su malhumorada esposa. El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta, del mismo modo que la encontró años atrás. Una blusa suya, grande, la cubría hasta los muslos, sobre un pantalón de yoga. Pasó la larga mano por su cintura, bajo la camisa, y la sentó en sus piernas, mientras se sentaba en una única silla disponible en la gran sala.

—¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? —preguntó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, pellizcando con los dientes aquella piel sensible.

Murmuró algo que no entendió, y parecía que su humor había cambiado drásticamente. No que él estuviese reclamando, ¿cómo podría cuando sus hábiles dedos abrían los botones de su camisa y su cadera danzaba sobre la suya? Haló su cuello más cerca, con el fin de capturar sus labios, en aquel beso que encendía todo su cuerpo.

Pero duró poco, pues Bella se apartó con una mano en la boca, antes de correr hacia el baño y sacar todo el almuerzo. Edward llegó no mucho después y le apartó el cabello de la frente, torciendo la nariz ante el olor ácido y desagradable. Aún tenía que aguantarse la misma historia por seis meses, era bueno comenzar a acostumbrarse.

—Pensé que las náuseas del embarazo eran solo por la mañana… —comentó él, lavándose las manos cuando ella descargó la llave y se sentó en la tapa cerrada.

—Lo era —respondió, cogiendo un vaso con agua y el listerine—. Me voy a lavar primero los dientes.

Él la acompañó durante todo el proceso. Era tan malo verla enojada, y a veces triste, aburrida, pero cuando bajaba los ojos hacia su vientre de doce semanas, todo desaparecía. No era muy visible, pero el saber que había una vida allí, hacía que todo mejorara.

—¿Aún vamos a ir a cenar donde tus padres? —preguntó ella.

—Si estás dispuesta…

—Es mejor que vayamos pronto y contarles…

No fue muy difícil esconder el embarazo, finalmente, estaban aún con planes de volver a Estados Unidos, pues Edward había terminado la facultad hace poco tiempo y quería aprovechar fuera un tiempo más. Los planes cambiaron después de un test simple de embarazo, y el anillo que le había finalmente entregado, entre besos en medio de la madrugada, pesó.

La unión fue celebrada en el jardín de los padres de él, simple, con solo algunos amigos y familiares. Desde entonces, intentaban tener el valor para contarles que Bella se había casado ya embarazada. Edward llegó detrás de su esposa y descansó su barbilla en le curva de su hombro.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de tomar un baño juntos, gordita? —apenas preguntó se arrepintió, y a través del espejo colgado miró la boca de ella abrirse en forma de una "O".

—No lo creo —ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando ya se había girado para darle golpes y palmadas en el pecho y el brazo, pero solo lo hacía reír.

—Tú sabes… Bella… ¡detente, mujer! Estaba bromeando… ¡Ay! ¡Isabella! —Aseguró sus muñecas—. Estaba bromeando y lo sabes. No me ves reclamando ni un poco de tener que apretarme un poco más… ¡Ay!

—Me dices gordita de nuevo y vas a sentir la rodilla de una _gordita_ en medio de tus piernas.

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió alto, recibiendo otros mil golpes, hasta atraparla con todo su cuerpo para que se detuviera. No tardó mucho para que la ropa cayera y él la hiciera sentir la mujer más bonita nuevamente.


	34. Sette Giorni VII

**Hola el siguiente fic es de Beezing y los personajes de twilight tampoco me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34 —Sette Giorni VII**

 **(Siete días)**

 **Siete**

 _Tiempo presente_

Bella bajó las escaleras con cuidado, pues la niña con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de su cintura ya no pesaba sol kilos. Las marquitas de los pliegues de un gordito bebé en los muslos no pasaban de ser sombras claras, así como en los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, con un olor suave

Giuliana, o Giulie, nació dos pares de años después de Matt, y era una mezcla exacta de sus padres. El cabello ya alcazaba su cuello y con suaves ondas en las puntas, era de un castaño claro, los ojos caramelo, con vestigios verdes, y la boca roja, como botón de rosa.

Después de hacer pucheros para levantarse, Bella se rindió y la cargó escaleras abajo. Generalmente no hacía tanta maña, le gustaba colocar las piernitas en el suelo y revolotear alrededor de la casa, intentar hablar frases largas y fingir que los juguetes de su hermano eran suyos. Y nada mejor cuando aprendió la palabra "mío". Todo era: "mío". Nadie llegaba cerca, a tiempo, al objeto que ella enfatizaba.

Matteo no estaba nada contento cuando uno de ellos fue el control del Wii.

Al llegar a la cocina, sus dos niños estaban sentados en la mesa, con un catálogo de videojuegos abierto entre ellos. Ella observó el desayuno listo, así como la mamila de la niña en sus brazos, tostadas, queso, leche y mermelada. Inspiró profundo y su boca salivó. El desayuno era la parte que más le gustaba de los fines de semana. Intentaban de alguna manera —en la cocina, en la sala, el jardín o la casa de sus padres—, por lo menos esa comida, hacerla juntos los fines de semana.

—Aquí, _bambola (1)_. Tu mamila está lista. — Después de comprobar la temperatura se la entregó a Giullie, quien la agarró con las dos manos y se la llevó a la boca con mucho entusiasmo.

—Este parece mucho mejor. —Edward apuntó, sosteniendo la tostada embarrada de mermelada, con la boca llena y todo—. Tiene más juegos que el del skate.

—Puedes comprar los dos, si quisieras —Matt sugirió, expertamente, encogiéndose de hombros. El chico tenía sus manías, miró a su padre de soslayo y mostró una sonrisa ladina.

—Buen intento —se metió Bella—. Los que ya tienes son suficientes —adicionó. Y para sorpresa de todos, quien la miró con los ojos amplios y la comida a medio camino fue Edward.

Lo miró, sugiriéndole que entrara en el asunto que habían conversado. No le gustaba ser la madre regañona, y Matt no pensaba eso de ella. No mucho. A Bella le gustaban los vídeo juegos, y ellos jugaban frecuentemente, cuando Edward tenía algún proyecto fuera de la ciudad, pero estaba creciendo y las obligaciones empezaban también a aumentar en la escuela, como por ejemplo, las tareas —que le costaba más de un jalón de orejas para que las hiciera—.

Edward carraspeó.

—Matt, ¿por qué no nos habías dicho que una profesora te pidió un libro? Vas a tener menos de dos días para terminar de leer antes de la evaluación.

—Ah, no sé —de pronto frunció el ceño y regresó los ojos a la revista.

Edward atrajo la revista y la colocó en frente de Giullie, quien amó la idea de los diseños coloridos.

— _Mioo_.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Matt,

_Matteo, esto es en serio ahora. No había necesidad de que tu profesora nos llamara para hablarnos del libro.

—Ya, ya, lo voy a leer. Ahora quítale la revista antes de que la arrugue.

— _Ño. Mi evista._

Bella miraba toda la escena divirtiéndose, tomado su café. Uno comenzó a hablar sobre el otro, Giullie comenzó a ponerse histérica, gritando "mío, mío" cada vez más alto. Hasta que ella posicionó dos dedos en su boca y soltó un alto silbido.

—Ok, Matt. Vas a tener la revista de regreso apenas termines de leer el libro. —Él intentó argumentar, pero ella continuó—. Giullie, dale la revista a mamá. —Extendió la mano, pero la nenita hizo un puchero—. Por favor, ¿vas a hacer llorar a tu hermano? —Todavía con la cara fruncida se la devolvió—. Ahora. Edward…

Se guardó una sonrisa y balanceó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo jugar solo una vez, por favor, mamá? ¡Por favor!

—Una, Matt. Apenas termine de desayunar acaba el juego, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí, _mamá._

—Ve, antes de que me arrepienta.

—Soy un débil —Edward gruñó, dejado su plato a un lado.

—No, no lo eres. Solo eres un niño grande que se distrae con los videojuegos. —Bella se levantó y se rió, acercándose. Él la miró de regreso, aún molesto, pero su esposa le hizo el favor de quitarle el puchero con un beso.

—¡ _Esh míoo_! —Giullie gritó, colocando las manos en el rostro de los dos.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

(1) Muñequita.

* * *

 **Bien… esto ha llegado a su fin, ahora sí. :'( ¿Qué tal? Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados jajajaj Me ha encantado traducir esta historia y compartirla con ustedes, realmente es una de mis favoritas, fresca, romántica y divertida :) Me alegra enormemente que la hayan disfrutado tanto o más que yo cuando la leí.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, han sido maravillosos, cada uno lo leí con una gran sonrisa, de saber sus opiniones e impresiones. Gracias por sus favoritos y alertas, es un pago genial, a mí como traductora y para la autora mucho más *.***

 **Nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad.**

 **Beijos**

 **Merce**


End file.
